T'Pau
T'Pau was a heroine in Star Trek and Star Trek: Enterprise and other media based upon Star Trek. T'Pau was one of the most major figures in Vulcan history. History In her early 30s by the 2150s T'Pau was a peace activist who opposed the militaristic direction of the Vulcan High Command under the leadership of Administrator V'Las. Eventually T'Pau became part of a movement lead by Syrran and other like minded Vulcans who sought to return Vulcan society to what Surak envisioned. When V'Las had the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan bombed, V'Las planted genetic material to frame T'Pau for the bombing. Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Pol beamed down to confront T'Pau. While they were away Dr. Phlox discovered the evidence had been falsified. Meanwhile Archer and T'Pol met T'Pau at the Syrranite headquarters. Realizing that Archer was holding the katra of Surak she tried to extract it but failed. Realizing that T'Pol was suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome, T'Pau melded with her in order to cure the disease, and to give T'Pol the chance to experience to what T'Pal had touched when she had melded with T'Pol's mother. Archer led T'Pau and T'Pol to where the Kir'Shara was hidden, which contained the original writings of Surak. Going to the High Command T'Pau and Archer presented the Kir'Shara to the high command. After V'Las was stunned to prevent him from destroying the Kir'Shara his invasion of Andoria was called off. In the days afterwards the High Command was dissolved as a reformation began on Vulcan to return to the ideals of Surak. T'Pau was a major player in helping bring the various species of the Alpha Quadrant together through the Coalition of Planets. During the Romulan War T'Pau provided the ships to help Earth defeat the Romulans at the Battle of Cheron, but swore this was the last act of violence she would ever approve of. After the war T'Pau accompanied Archer to sign the Earth Romulan treaty at an Earth Outpost near the newly created Neutral Zone. In 2161 T'Pau was one of the original signatories to the Federation Charter creating the United Federation of Planets. After the creation of the Federation, T'Pau declined a seat on the Federation Council, and became the only person in Federation history to do so. In the 23rd century T'Pau was still living on Vulcan. She was revered not only by the Vulcans but by many humans as well. T'Pau became the matriarch of the Vulcan clan that Sarek and his son Spock were members of. She presided over his coming of age ceremony in 2247. The ceremony unfortunately was marred by violence caused by Romulan agents. The situation caused T'Pau to again decline a seat on the Federation council. In 2267 T'Pau presided over the marriage ceremony of Spock to T'Pring. When Spock showed up with Leonard McCoy and Captain James T. Kirk she wasn't happy about that, but relented when Spock said they were his friends. For their part Kirk and McCoy were surprised, never having realized Spock's family was that highly placed in Vulcan society. After Spock was cured of his Pon-Farr and T'Pring's duplicity was exposed, T'Pau saved the career of Captain Kirk by telling Starfleet he had come to Vulcan at her request. Due to the level of respect Starfleet had for her Starfleet forgave Kirk the violation of the orders in taking Spock to Vulcan. In Spock's World T'Pau died in 2276 while the Vulcan people were considering whether or not to secede from the Federation. The Vulcan people ultimately decided not to secede from the Federation. In Vulcan's Heart she was still alive in 2329 when she presided over the betrothal ceremony between Spock and Saavik. McCoy was surprised to see her, having though she had died 50 years ago. The Star Trek: New Frontier novel Renaissance had her appearing at the age of 254 years of age in 2276 when she officiated over the duel between Burgoyne 172 and Dr. Selar on custody rights of their child. Trivia *Chronologically T'Pau first appeared in Amok Time, and was played by Celia Lovsky. In her appearances on Enterprise the younger T'Pau was played by Kara Zediker. *Originally the producers of Enterprise considered making the first officer character a younger version of T'Pau before deciding to instead introduce a new character named T'Pol. Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:Aliens Category:Officials Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Star Trek Heroes